1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an amusement device, and in particular to a single line control assembly for use in controlling the flight of lightweight model aircraft tethered to a single control line which is moved by the user.
Specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and improved control unit for increasing the control the user has on the flight movement of lightweight model aircraft, such as paper aircraft, tethered to a single control line.
Single line aircraft models are simply lightweight model aircraft, preferably made of paper, which are propelled around a circle by a single line secured to a fishing pole, the flexibility of the fishing pole creating the energy which pulls the aircraft around the circle. A significant problem with flying model aircraft with a single control line is the amount of control a user has over the aircraft movement. Previously, the only possible control a user had over single line model aircraft movement was speed, and the up and down movement of the aircraft. Because of this limitation, methods of flying single line controlled model aircraft have not been as popular as other methods of flying model aircraft.
The difficulty in accurately controlling single line model aircraft, and particular model aircraft which are formed of paper, resides in the nature of the aircraft as well as the variety of interacting forces which exist during the movement of the fishing pole, control line and model aircraft through the air. For example, in instances in which the control line is greatly extended, the control line may weigh as much or more than the model aircraft itself which is formed of paper or other lightweight material. The inherent instability of such a model aircraft is further intensified due to the wind resistance of the control line as it is moved through the air. The shape of the model aircraft is another important factor in the control of the flight path inasmuch as the aerodynamic stability allows the aircraft to fly even when a slack is created in the line and at the same time allows changes in the flight path upon only very slight changes in the tension and movement of the single control line.
In my prior application, a novel control unit for manipulating the flight path of single line model aircraft was disclosed in which the control unit comprised a hollow tube slidably mounted about the control line and which was movable by the user to alter the length of the flight path as well as alter the slack, tension and inherent twisting movement of the control line. This novel control unit greatly improved the control over the flight path of inherently instable lightweight model aircraft and, as such, greatly improved the acceptance of flying model aircraft with a single control line. The present invention includes improvements of the control unit disclosed in my prior application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several U.S. Patents that describe methods and means for controlling the flight of model aircraft tethered onto one or more control lines include U.S. Pat. No. 2,416,805, issued Mar. 4, 1947, which discloses a control member for a dual line controlled model aircraft in which the control member is used to vary the effective diameter of the circular course traversed by the aircraft; U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,108, issued Aug. 2, 1960, which discloses a model aircraft attached to a single control line in which the control line is passed through a hollow handle and in which a control ring is attached to an end of the control line, the hollow handle and ring are utilized to control the movement of the model aircraft along with swivel connectors which enable the control line to turn about its longitudinal axis independently of the ring and the aircraft; U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,805, issued Nov. 18, 1975, which discloses improvements in remotely powered and controlled model aircraft wherein the aircraft is propelled by a propeller driven from a remotely located motor through an elongated flexible drive shaft or cable confined within an elongated flexible tube or housing, and further including secondary control means comprising a control knob having a central bore therethrough which knob is slidably and rotatably positioned about the tube and which may be used to shorten the radius of flight of the aircraft; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,760, issued July 24, 1951, which discloses a single line controlled aircraft wherein a handle member comprising a hollow tube through which the line is passed is used for control, a section of the line passing outward from the exterior of the hollow tube is attached to the model, the amount of line passed through the tube is controlled by the hand of the user to control the radius of flight. Another patent having a disclosure which teaches a single line control unit for transmitting tortional force to a single control line for flying model aircraft is U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,109, issued June 26, 1951. The disclosures in the above patents are unlike the present invention which comprises a single line control assembly which includes a fishing rod and casting reel assembly and a tubular control unit slidably mounted about the control line. The tubular control unit as disclosed in my prior patent application as well as the improvements disclosed herein take into account all the physical characteristics of a lightweight model aircraft and the interaction of forces which are present during manipulation of the flight of the aircraft to allow the user to accurately manipulate the aircraft into a desired flight path which may include aerial acrobatics. None of the devices disclosed in any of the prior patents relating to this invention have been able to achieve the control of single line aircraft afforded by the present invention.